Cuentos para dormir
by Schahrazada
Summary: Mi versión del momento en que los gemelos intentaron encerrar a Percy en las pirámides en Egipto.
1. Default Chapter

Como dije antes, me gustan mas los drabbles, así que me daré a la tarea de escribir unos cuantos. Espero que sean de su agrado, y si quieren ayudarme con algunos, estaré agradecida por sus ideas.

* * *

**Título**: Fiestas familiares

**Rating:** G

**Género:** Romance

Cumpleaños de Ron. Vigésimo quinto cumpleaños. Eso significaba que ella ya tenía 24. Bonita edad para casarse y sentar cabeza, según la "humilde" opinión de todas las mujeres de la familia. De parte de su madre, claro está. Caminó con aplomo por entre los invitados, que no eran otros que sus hermanos, tíos, primos y demás parientes. Cada uno de ellos llevaba su pareja. Charlie iba con una muchacha que había conocido en Rumania, y con la cual había contraído matrimonio hacía poco. Bill iba con Fleur, la francesa que participara en el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando ella estudiaba en Hogwarts. Los gemelos iban con Angelina y Kattie, y Percy iba con Penélope. Claro, no podía faltar la pareja del año, su hermano Ron y Hermione Granger. Por fin se habían decidido. Sonrió.

Llegó a la mesa donde se encontraban los refrescos, se sirvió un poco de ponche y lo tomó despacio, para que el líquido pudiera calentar su cuerpo, sin llegar a quemarle.

-Hola hermanita- dijo una voz a su lado. Se volvió y se encontró con los ojos verde esmeralda que tanto llamaban su atención. Ella sonrió.

-Hola- contestó. Apenas iba a agregar algo mas cuando llegó su amado hermano Ronald y se llevó con él al objeto de sus fantasías. Volvió su atención al ponche, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida, esta vez por una gran cantidad de tías, toda viejas y regordetas, algunas acompañadas de sus hijas.

-¡Ginevra! Un gusto verte- exclamaban alegremente, mientras la saludaban y le pellizcaban la mejilla como un acto "cariñoso". Era lo de rutina. Ocho mujeres de la familia de su madre llegaban, apretujaban sus mejillas, le decían que era toda una señorita y le preguntaban por el marido. Esa vez no fue la excepción.

-¿Y cuando hay boda?- Ella miró a todos lados, tratando de huir a la respuesta, como siempre lo hacía. Miró tristemente al chico de ojos verdes que en esos momentos platicaba alegremente con una de sus tantas primas, ignorante de la personita que le adoraba en secreto.

-No en este momento títa- contestó impasible la chica. Y como hacía cada fiesta familiar, se sentaba en algún lugar donde pudiera observar de lejos a su ídolo.

* * *

Espero que les guste. Pasó por una revisión minuciosa por parte de Alexms, dado que en el momento de escribirlo estaba algo mas que dormida. ¡Muchas gracias!


	2. Default Chapter

**Ahora me dolía la cabeza, así que me salió uno triste. Como quiera espero que les guste. Si quieren sugerirme algo, o hacerme un reto, estoy abierta a ello. Por el momento solo escribo lo que se me ocurra. Está demasiado corto, pero atribúyanlo al hecho de que ustedes no me dan ideas. Muchas gracias :D.**

****

* * *

****

**Titulo:** Libertad

**Rating:** G

**Género:** Drama, supongo.

Si, lo recordaba muy bien. Aquella noche antes de la batalla final, si figura que se recortaba en la chimenea. Como siempre, apartado, pensando, cavilando, temiendo. Hacía poco que Voldemort había descubierto su traición, y por poco no lo alcanzan a rescatar, sin embargo, ya no fue el mismo. Vivir con la sombra de la muerte acechando en todo momento suele resultar fastidioso.

La mansión de los Black y el Colegio Hogwarts se habían convertido en una jaula que impedían que extendiera las alas y alcanzara su anhelo, la libertad. En ese entonces se lo dijo a ella. Con sus ojos negros y tristes se volvió para observarla por última vez, y le confesó su mas íntimo deseo.

Ahora estaban todos reunidos ahí, en una tarde lluviosa. Los rostros de algunos reflejaban sorpresa, en cambio otros, aún menos esperado, reflejaban tristeza.

Terminó la ceremonia y cada uno se fue retirando, poco a poco, como sintiendo el vacío que dejaba tras de si. Solo ella se quedó. Miró la lápida que tenía en frente.

-Adiós profesor Snape, lo espera su vuelo a la libertad- dijo Tonks en un murmullo. Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro y abandonó el lugar.

* * *

¿Que tal? Espero que no muy patético. Tal vez si. Lo que pasa es que, como dije antes, me dolía la cabeza al momento de escribirlo. Si me siento mejor para mañana escribiré uno mas alegre. También agradezco retos y sugerencias, ayudan a que sea mas interesante. 


	3. Default Chapter

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo. Pareciera como si quisiera publicar uno por día, pero no se hagan ilusiones, no es así. si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo si, pero en estos momentos yo no soy dueña de mi tiempo, así que espero que me tengan paciencia. Este me salió un poco D/G. Espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

**Título:** De borregos y demás

**Rating**: G

**Género:** Tiene algo de humor. Al menos yo me reí al escribirlo.

Después del último castigo creía que podrían soportar cualquier cosa. Estaba equivocado. Jamás los hubieran preparado para eso. Harry se miró al espejo, en los baños de chicos del segundo piso. Patético. Soltó un suspiro largo. Definitivamente el director se estaba volviendo mas estrafalario en cuanto castigos y correcciones se refería. Además, no había sido su culpa. Si no fuera por Malfoy, él no estaría sufriendo las consecuencias. Lo único bueno era que el rubio tendría la misma suerte. No debió mandar a Ron a la enfermería.

-Vamos Malfoy, tienes que salir- gruñó el muchacho de ojos verdes, volteando hacia una de las puertas de los cubículos, la cual permanecía herméticamente cerrada.

-Cierra la boca Potter, no pienso hacerlo-

Harry suspiró. Trató de abrir la puerta. Nada. Malfoy le había puesto seguro y un hechizo. Por unos momentos sintió la tentación de hacer lo mismo que el Slytherin, pero se pudo contener. No por nada era Gryffindor. Eso y el hecho de que Dumbledore les amenazara con un castigo peor en caso de no cumplir el primero. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Su disfraz no estaba tan mal. Dio gracias mentalmente a su padre por ser un ciervo. Por dentro compadecía al chico platino. Luego su pensamiento voló a las muchachas y cómo estarían ellas. Seguramente aún refugiadas en los servicios. Estaba equivocado.

-Malfoy como no salgas de ahí tumbo la puerta- exclamó Ginny Weasley, deshaciéndose de la capa invisible de Harry. A su lado estaba Hermione Granger. La pelirroja iba disfrazada de una hermosa zorrita y la segunda iba de castor. Harry se sonrojó al ver a Ginny.

-Por favor Draco, es solo un momento- pidió la mujer Weasley. La puerta se abrió al instante, para sorpresa de todos. Un rubio platino apareció, algo mas que ruborizado.

-¡Soy una bola de lana!- bufó. Ginny lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres el borrego mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida- A partir de ahí el castigo no estuvo tan mal para el Slytherin.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¡Digan que si! ¡Digan que si! ¡Por favor! Jamás he escrito nada sobre esta pareja. De hecho, si se dan una vuelta por mis fics, podrán ver que solo llevo puros de Severus.... Si, creo que tengo una seria fijación con él. No importa, si quieren mas, ¡solo díganlo! (Como dije antes, se aceptan retos. Mientras no haya yo seguiré escribiendo lo que se me ocurra).**


	4. Default Chapter

****

**Como dije, mientras no haya retos, seguiré escribiendo lo que se me ocurra. Esta vez me salió uno un poco extraño. Tal vez es por que ando dormida, o por que no he descansando en todo el día, o simplemente quería escribir algo así. No lo se. Solo comencé y al final quedó esto. Es extraño cuando empiezas a escribir una historia, sin saber muy bien por donde la llevas. Me divierte ver lo que sale al final. Pero bueno, basta de divagaciones.... El no dormir si afecta, el no dormir si afecta.... **

****

* * *

****

**Título:** Apuestas

**Rating:** General

**Género:** Díganme ustedes.

Era triste comparar la actual reunión de la Orden con la primera. En la anterior había demasiados rostros sonrientes, con la esperanza de derrotar al enemigo en poco tiempo. Estaban demasiado equivocados. Sin embargo, los nuevos miembros no estaban tan mal, y, según la opinión de Snape, menos una de ellos. Si, una joven metamorfomaga, la cual en esos momentos reía abiertamente por un chiste que le había contado Lupin.

Le molestaba verla cerca del licántropo ese. Y es que desde que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, sus pensamientos eran un lío y los celos algo difícil de controlar. Su único consuelo era saber que al menos ella lo consideraba como persona, a diferencia del resto del grupo.

-Usted lanzará el primer comentario envenenado a Lupin- señaló la chica, que había llegado a su lado sin que se enterara, sonriente. Aquellos labios que él conocía tan bien, pero que sentía que nunca iban a ser suyos.

- ¿Qué quiere apostar?-

-No he comido nada en todo el día, así que tendrá que ser la cena- declaró ella, sentándose a su lado. Fue ahí cuando él vio su oportunidad.

-Si gana usted vamos a cenar, si gano yo no vamos, ¿Así lo desea?- había una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-No, simplemente el que pierda paga la cena- contestó ella. En eso Dumbledore pidió su atención, la reunión había comenzado. La leve sonrisa que se asomaba en el rostro de ella le indicó a Severus que la esperanza era lo último que se perdía. Y tenía razón.

* * *

**Se que es extraño que ella haya apostado por eso, pero la verdad es que si es posible. a veces Rowling la describía como alguien objetivo a la hora de opinar sobre el grupo, y pues me puse a pensar que en ciertas ocasiones adquiría esa forma de ser con sus propios amigos. Al menos les salió bien la jugada. De acuerdo, sigo divagando... el no dormir si afecta, el no dormir si afecta.... Mejor iré a dormir. (¿No dejarán comentarios?)**


	5. Default Chapter

**Hola. Esta es una idea que tría ya desde hacía varios días en la cabeza, solo que no había tenido tiempo de plasmarla en papel. (Técnicamente). Espero que la disfruten.**

****

* * *

****

**Título:** Pirámides Egipcias

**Rating:** General

**Género:** Humor. Supongo.

El antiguo Egipto fue la cuna de una gran civilización en los tiempos antiguos. Hoy en día es un centro turístico, donde cualquiera, mago o _muggle_ puede apreciar las obras de uno de los pueblos con mayor avance científico en la historia.

Por el momento uno se puede enfocar en un pequeño grupo de gente al norte de la tumba de Tutankamón, un gran Faraón antiguo. Están a punto de entrar al lugar, sin embargo, el guía; un viejo _muggle_ de mas de cincuenta años, el cual masca tabaco y escupe cada cinco segundos, para gran desagrado de la madre de todos los pelirrojos; les impide el paso.

-Es peligroso entrar ahí- les dice con voz apenas audible, arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta uno de los gemelos con gran interés. Todos se miran entre sí preocupados.

-¡Fred! ¡No le vaya a decir señor!- chilló la madre, pero fue demasiado tarde. El viejo ya le estaba explicando al muchacho todo acerca de las maldiciones que los antiguos sacerdotes ponían en las tumbas, para que se mantuvieran intactas. La leyenda decía que el que el primer investigador que había entrado ahí se murió al poco tiempo. Lo mismo sucedió con los demás.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vamos al hotel!- gritó la señora Weasley, tratando de distraer a los gemelos. Demasiado tarde. Ellos estaban ya impacientes por entrar. Sin embargo, la mujer comenzó a empujarlos suavemente, hasta que se alejaron de ahí. La familia se dirigió a donde la madre indicaba, excepto tres personas. Fred, George y Percy. Caminaron sin ser vistos de regreso a la pirámide.

-No entiendo para que me traen aquí. Es solamente una tumba. Guarda objetos de un muerto- gruñó el mayor de ellos.

-Exacto Percy, de un muerto. Alguien que llegó al trono demasiado joven. ¿Sabías eso?. Fue muy poderoso. Dicen que ahí dentro guarda el secreto de su poder, y solo un mago calificado podría sacarlo de ahí- le susurró Fred con una sonrisa torcida, en tanto George sacaba un libro falso y se lo mostraba en menos de un segundo.

-En este libro citan que es un pergamino de oro con un sello extraño. ¿Tú crees que podrías hacerlo? Imagínate Percy... El secreto para llegar a ser Ministro de Magia.... Eres un Prefecto... pronto, Premio Anual... y al final... ¡_Vual_! Ministro de Magia- El pobre muchacho que portaba la insignia no sabía bien si hacerlo o no. En primer lugar, estaría quebrantando las reglas si llegaba a hurgar en la tumba, y en segundo lugar, su madre les había dejado muy claro que no quería que nadie se metiera ahí.... Sin embargo... el secreto para llegar a ser Ministro de Magia.... Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, para gran satisfacción de los gemelos, que se frotaron las manos al mismo tiempo. Ya casi era suyo.

-¿Están seguros de eso?- preguntó inseguro.

-¡Por supuesto que si! De no haber descubierto muchas cosas como éstas, no podríamos tener seguro el éxito que tanto nos ha costado conseguir...- George se acercó y le colocó una mano reconfortante en el hombro. –Eso es tuyo Percival Weasley. ¿Lo quieres?-

El aludido tomó aire. Después de todo, era solamente sacar un pergamino, a nadie le estaba haciendo daño, y si seguía ahí era por que nadie mas quería ese viejo papel.

Colocó el primer pie dentro. Luego el segundo. Todo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Tomó una de las antorchas que había ahí y dio un par de pasos más.

-Esperen aquí- les ordenó a sus hermanos. Éstos asintieron con una sonrisa que no podía ser más grande por que se saldría de su rostro. Percy continuó caminando un poco más. Rápidos como un rayo, los gemelos lanzaron al suelo unas pequeñas cápsulas, y al instante apareció una gran roca que impidió la salida al pelirrojo.

-¡George! ¡Fred! ¡Auxilio! ¡Algo sucedió! ¡Estoy atrapado!- escucharon los débiles gemidos de su hermano, preso dentro de la pirámide y rieron.

-¿Qué dices Percy? ¡No te escucho! ¿Encontraste el pergamino?- George reía con fuerza, mientras Fred hacía simulados esfuerzos por quitar la roca. Así pasaron unos quince minutos, hasta que de pronto los gemelos sintieron como si el sol se hubiera ido. Y no era otra razón más que la ira de su madre, la cual los había descubierto.

-¡Fred Y George Weasley! ¡AL HOTEL AHORA MISMO!- había aparecido de quien sabe donde y abierto la pirámide con su varita. Percy salió respirando sofocadamente, con media túnica chamuscada (Nadie supo como pasó eso) y una mirada que hubiera amilanado a cualquiera que no fueran los gemelos. La madre lo abrazó tiernamente y le ayudó a caminar un poco, mientras les lanzaba una mirada asesina a los jóvenes. Éstos captaron el mensaje y echaron a andar atrás de la mujer y su hijo.

-Al menos se puede decir que lo intentamos- susurró tristemente George. Fred asintió. Ya tenían otra buena historia para divertir a Harry cuando lo fueran a rescatar. Sonrieron con complicidad. Algún día se presentaría otra oportunidad.

* * *

****

**Eso es todo, creo, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia para leer esto. **


End file.
